1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of photoelectric measurement, and more particularly to a method of fluorescence measurement of chloride ion, its device and use thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, there are different methods of chloride ion measurement. Existing method includes titration method with silver nitrate, ion chromatography method, volumetric method with silver nitrate solution, and etc. However, these methods have to be performed in a laboratory and cannot be used for on-site measurement. In addition, the testing object suitable for measurement is restricted. There is no practical and effective measurement method for chloride ion under specific conditions. For example, there is no such effective measurement method for chloride ion in reinforced concrete, the existence of chloride ion will have erosion effect on the reinforced concrete and adversely affect the durability of the reinforced concrete.
Accordingly, there is still room for improvement and development for the existing method of chloride ion measurement.